Enchanted To Meet You
by BeverlyQueen
Summary: First chance meeting of Laurel and Oliver, years before the series started. May change it into oneshot chapter story.


*Enchanted to Meet You*

The lights from the ball room shone on to the newly clipped grass as delegates and business men swarmed around tables covered in white table cloths and expensive wine. The tables lining the walls were covered in dishes and plates of a variety of food, and a huge glass sculpture of an eagle displayed the main centre piece of the hall. Old, worn songs played through the latest surround sound system adding to the boring, stuffy environment that occupancies parties like these.

Oliver Queen oldest and only son of the infamous Queen family stood apart from the rest of the party, hidden in the shadows of the garden, observing rather than taking party. He took envy on his sister Thea should gotten out of the party by sleeping over at a friends house tonight. He'd lost their little game and now he stood, dressed up like a penguin, his white dress shirt scratching against his neck. Watching people who should have died ages ago, dance around the ballroom. He'd lost sight of his friend Tommy who'd been distracted by a waitress about an hour ago and they'd disappeared quite quickly. Unfortunately Ollie had decided not to get totally drunk tonight, actually caring about his families reputation, that an the fact that all the alcohol was wine and tasted gross.

He looked up briefly from his phone as a pair of giggling twenty year olds passed him in the garden before disappearing to a quiet spot down the back of the garden. Deciding to leave them peace, Ollie stood up and headed towards the glass doors of the ballroom. As he headed up the path towards the patio with a fountain in the middle, he caught sight of his mother and father talking to the mayor of Starling City. He smiled at his mother all dressed up next to his father, her deep blue floor length dress, shimmering in the lights. His mother caught his eye and flashed him a quick smiled before turning back to the conversation at hand.

Swiping a glass of champagne off a waiter passing taking a quick moment to appreciate her nice legs he turned back to the garden behind him only to bump into someone. Carefully menvering his glass away from the person not to spill it he looked up and smiled at newest detective in the police force. Detective Lance and his wife Dinah Lance as well as their two daughters had moved here a couple of weeks ago from Gotham city and what he'd heard from his fellow billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne, he was quite a formidable force, plus the older of the girls loved to party.

"Detective Lance, I've heard a lot about you" said Ollie holding his hand out

Detective Lance took his hand, shaking it strongly "Then you have the advantage there son"

"Oliver Queen" said Ollie introducing himself

"Ah Queen's boy" said Detective Lance

Ollie turned to the gorgeous woman on Lance's arm and bowed slight to her "Mrs Lance I presume"

The older woman smiled slightly and nodded "I've heard a lot about you Mr Queen"

"All good I hope" said Ollie

"Some good and some bad" said Detective Lance

Their conversation was broken by a younger woman pretty much running up to them and skidding to a halt in towering heels. She was very beautiful with brown curly hair reaching to her shoulders, and brown eyes, accented by the caramel coloured dress she wore. Her towering heels were also a dark brown and gave her a good 3 inches.

"Daddy" she whined for a brief moment before straightening herself right and continued "Detective Howard keeps following me, I know you asked him to look out for us, and keep us out of trouble, but how come he follows me everywhere and Laurel gets left alone"

Ollie stood back a bit observing the conversation, rather than participating watching at the clearing frustrated woman pretty much yelled at her dad.

"Maybe if you stopped getting to so much trouble, then Detective Howard would leave you alone" said Detective Lance

The woman was silent for a moment before glaring at her father and pouting slightly.

"Anyway, Sarah this is Oliver Queen, his parents are hosting this party" said Dinah Lance

Sarah looked over at him and her eyes immediately lite up and she gave him a wide smile.

"Hi, I'm Sarah Lance" she said

"Oliver Queen" said Ollie gently kissing her hand. "Now if you'd excuse me, I'd better go and find my own parents. Have a lovely evening"

Sarah smiled at him again and turned back to her parents. Ollie stopped back and turned around heading back to the balcony patio, his glass in his hand. He headed back towards his seat on one of the stone benches only to find that it was now occupied by a other young woman. Thought this one seemed similar to Sarah Lance, with the same brown curly hair and body build. All similarities ended there. Instead of having shoulder length brown hair, hers reached mid back and was accompanied by blond highlights and her brown eyes were more of a chocolate honey colour than Sarah's dark brown ones. As well as that her dress was a deep green colour and her nose was buried in a thick volumes book. Different from Sarah's flamboyant attitude.

With the similarities to Sarah Lance and her mother, Ollie pieced together that this might be the other Lance, who according to Bruce was bland and boring compared to her sister.

He smiled when she looked up at him and walked over to her. "Is this seat taken?" he asked pointing to the empty area on the bench.

She shook her head slowly before training her eyes back on him. She closed her book replacing the book mark in its place before resting it back on her lap, she smother the crinkles on her dress and picked up her nearly empty champagne flute and taking a sip. Ollie slowly sat resting his glass on the patio stone railing and readjusting his tie before gauging slightly at the tightness around his neck.

"I'm Oliver Queen" he introduced himself holding out his hand.

She took his hand shaking it "Laurel Lance"

Ollie leant forward and gently kissed her knuckles "I meet your family inside, your sisters quite a formidable force"

Laurel immediately pulled her hand out of his, with a look he couldn't place "Yes my sister, I take it you enjoyed her company" she said sarcastically

"She's... Interesting" said Ollie smiling

"Interesting one way of putting it, crazy is another" said Laurel turning towards the garden, "she likes to introduced herself to men and fawn all over them, but she's really quite sweet"

She turned to him and Ollie watched as the moonlight hinting through the trees hit her face and highlighted each detail, making her seem like a portrait in an artists sketchbook. Laurel caught him staring at her and gave a peculiar look.

"Something wrong Mr Queen?" she asked looked over at him.

"Nothing's wrong Miss Lance, I was just staring at my beautiful companion" he flashed her a charming smile and laughed as she rolled her eyes

"Flattery will get you no where Mr Queen" said Laurel taking a sip of her champagne

"It'll get you everywhere Miss Lance, if you know how to use it" said Oliver smiling, standing up and brushing off his dress pants, he held out a hand to her "care to dance Miss Lance?" he asked

Laurel smiled slightly before taking his hand. "A dance would be lovely"

Ollie squeezed her hand and led her towards the dance floor, where other couples were dancing to soft melody. Twirling her into his arms, he laughed at her slightly squeal of surprise and placed one hand on the small of her back and one on her waist. Laurel intwined her arms around his neck and smiled "I complement you on your dancing Mr Queen, take dance lessons when you were little did we?"

"My mother thought it would come in handy, and she was right" said Ollie spinning her around "Good way to impress the ladies"

They lapsed into an easy silence letting the music flow over them as other couples dance around them. As both of them fell into the soft rhythm, the clicking of a spoon on glass halted the noise in the room. Everyone turned to front of the room where the Queen's stood together by the main table.

Ollie turned back to Laurel and quickly bowed "Sorry Miss Lance I have to depart, hopefully I'll see you around" he kissed her knuckles and bowed again before walking over to the main table and his family.

As he headed up the stairs towards the table he caught his mother's eye and smiled before joining her. As his father began to address the par guests, Moria turned to her son and smiled "Who was that lovely girl you were dancing with?" she asked quietly

"Laurel Lance, Detective Lance's daughter" answered Ollie as he looked over the crowd, spotting Laurel with her mother and sister in the back of the room.

"Nice girl" said Walter, "I've meet her and her father around"

Ollie turned back to his father's speech and grinned as he caught Tommy and his latest conquest re-enter the room. Standing tall he looked over the crowd and grinned as Laurel looked over at him.


End file.
